


Shots!

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Body Shots, F/M, Sex, Smut, borderline sapphic, new experiences, omg I need you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ and Danny go stargazing and wind up in a bar where CJ gets to experience her first body shot.  Smut ensues after.





	Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> This is assuming whatever CJ and/or Danny is now doing in DC is not as high profile wherein public debauchery would get them plastered on the front page of every newspaper.

“Wow, Danny,” CJ murmured as she stared in fascination up at the heavens above after several minutes of silence, “this is just… magical.”

He smiled and reached over to grab her hand in his, enfolding their fingers as he did.

The couple lay on an old beach towel on Bethany Beach in Delaware, far enough away from DC as to where it’d feel like a vacation, but close enough to where CJ could get back to work in a few hours if she absolutely had to.

“Just being here, with you, under all these stars, is just… wow.” She paused, “oh look!” She gasped, pointing towards the sky. “A shooting star. Quick! Make a wish!”

She closed her eyes tightly and did just that.

After a few more moments of silence, she opened her eyes and looked over at Danny, who was looking back at her with a huge grin on his face. “Did you make a wish?” She asked with an innocent smile.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

CJ laughed and wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, I think so.”

He smiled. “Hmm. But what about under the moonlight?”

She feigned, thinking, “yeah, I think so.”

Danny frowned, playfully, “hmm. Okay, but what about on the beach under the moonlight after making a wish on a shooting star?”

“No Danny,” she giggled and sighed as she rolled over and took his face in her free hand. “That’s oddly specific but no, that’s a new one.” She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, squeezing their interlaced hands together even tighter.

He smiled. “Good.” 

Danny leaned forward and kissed her. “I don’t know how this night could get any more perfect than it is right now.”

“I know.”

The deep beat of a bass thudded from a distance, interrupting this sweet moment.

“Do you hear that?” CJ asked. “It sounds like a party.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I think I saw a bar up the hill.”

CJ craned her neck up towards the sound of the music which seemed to be going on not far from them at a bar on the beach.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “How about we go for a drink?”

“But…?” He began to protest.

“Come on Danny. It could be fun.” She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips.

He noticed a playful gleam in her eyes as her smile grew wider. “Okay.”

The couple stood and dusted themselves off. CJ put on an oversized tank top and grabbed her beach bag while Danny stood and grabbed the towel they’d, until just a moment ago, had been making out on.

Each put on their flips and took ahold of each other’s hands as they made their way towards the party ahead.

Danny smiled before chuckling, “hey I guess I really could put ‘I like long walks on the beach’ in a dating profile now, huh?”

CJ laughed and squeezed his hand, “didn’t know you were looking but good thing you’re already putting together your bio.” 

He looked at her, questioningly.

“Yeah, I guess mine would say something like…” she paused, thinking on it, “I like strong verbal skills and ability to spar with a smartass is a must.”

She looked back at him and gave a big toothy grin.

"Hey!" He started, "I can keep up with you! I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Did you just call me a smartass?" She retorted.

"If the bathing suit fits," he said as he reached over to tug on the knot holding her bikini up around her neck.

"Hey!" She barked, swatting his hand away, "we're in public, mister! When we get home, I promise you can finish what you just tried to start. Deal?"

“Deal,” Danny replied with a grin.

The couple continued walking and as they approached the bar, Danny noticed, “it looks like we’ll be the oldest ones in there. How about we go home and split a bottle of wine?”

CJ giggled. “Afraid to be a little adventurous, Mister Concannon?”

“No, I just…”

“Besides,” she interrupted, “I’ve already got my taste buds ready for tequila.” She looked over and flirted with him. “You know what happens when I drink tequila.”

Danny smiled and looked at her lips. “Yes. Yes I do. Please proceed,” he said, gesturing toward the bar.

She went on and scanned the area for empty seats. “There’s one at the bar. You okay with taking turns?” She shouted over the music and otherwise ambient noise.

He nodded.

CJ moved forward and asked if anyone was sitting in the empty spot, and was met with an indifferent ‘no‘ by a guy who may or may not have been of age.

She took a seat and Danny crowded in close to her before gesturing to the bartender, who couldn’t have been much older than the kid they were sitting next to.

The bartender looked up and nodded before finishing up what she was doing and coming over. “Welcome to BJ’s! What can I get ya?” The bartender placed two napkins in front of them.

CJ leaned in “two Coronas and two shots of tequila.”

The bartender smiled, “any particular brand? You get a dollar off Cuervo tonight and body shots are strongly encouraged.”

CJ flushed at the suggestion and shook her head no, “Patrón?”

“K. My name is Kelli with an ‘i’ if you need me.” She winked at CJ before walking towards the cooler.

Danny smiled and leaned forward, “if she could even hear us.”

CJ smiled as she watched the bartender walk off and swiveled to look at Danny. “Did you see that? She winked at me!”

“What can I say? She’s got taste!”

Kelli walked up and set down the drinks, “wave at me if you want food.” She smiled again and moved on to the group of twenty-somethings that walked in, gesturing behind them.

Danny reached past her and grabbed a beer, pushing the lime in and handed it to her before doing the same for himself. “To tequila,” she toasted, after shaking her head.

CJ took the beer from him, toasted, and took a sip. She turned around and took the two shots and offered one to Danny, knowing full well he’d balk. “Just this one. Okay?”

He sighed and took it from her, “to body shots.” They took the shot and sucked the lime and put the glasses on the table. Danny blew out the heat from the shot and took another sip of his beer.

“You know,” CJ said, leaning in, pressing her body against his, “I’ve never actually done a body shot.” She sat back and looked at him. “Have you?”

He shook his head and nuzzled in close to her, “maybe you can do one off of Kelli with an ‘i’.” Danny laughed and she pushed him back.

“Typical guy.”

CJ took another sip of her beer as the warmth of the tequila finally spread throughout her body. She smiled and leaned forward. Danny did the same. She placed a hand on his chest and whispered into his ear, “would that turn you on?”

The color drained from Danny’s face as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Thought so,” she replied before flicking his ear lobe with her tongue. She sat back and gestured to Kelli, who bounced over rather quickly. 

“What can I do for ya?”

“So tell me about body shots. Rules? Do I get to pick who I do it off of? Or who does it off of me?”

Kelli giggled. “Well, usually it’s the guys who do it off the girls but a few on the staff can be talked into having one taken off of them. We’re not allowed to drink ‘til after our shifts are over, though.” She said with a frown.

“That’s fair.” CJ took another pull from her beer and leaned in closer, “is that why you’re wearing a low cut shirt?”

Kelli blushed, “maybe.”

CJ winked back. “Would…” she started, quickly losing her cool. “I… never mind. Can I have another Patrón please?”

“Of course,” Kelli smiled before grabbing a shot glass and pouring a healthy shot and placing a slice of lime and walking it back over to CJ. 

Before placing it on the bar in front of her, Kelli stopped. “Can I take your cherry?”

“What?” CJ asked, trying not to spit her beer all over the bar.

“I mean, I figured you’d never done one before. You can take it off of me, if you want.” Kelli gestured with the shot glass and began to place it between her breasts.

“I, um, okay?” CJ’s heart was in her stomach. Apparently one shot and half of a lighter beer weren’t enough to get her courage where she needed it to be.

“Yeah? Ohmigodyay!” Kelli replied. “Hang on. Let me come over there.”

She pulled the shot from her chest and bounced around to CJ.

“I guess I’m doing this,” she replied somewhat scared, to Danny.

“Hey. You don’t have to do this.” She looked up at him as he took her face in his hands. “Especially not just for me.”

Just then, Kelli walked up with a big smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with excitement, “ready?”

CJ looked over at her and smirked. “Hell yes! What do I do?” She rose and stood in front of the smaller bartender, awaiting instruction.

“Lick it, slam it, suck it,” Kelli instructed as she wedged the shot glass between her breasts. “Bonus points for no hands,” she added with a wink. “Ready?” She grinned and placed the lime between her lips.

“Lick it? What’s it?” CJ questioned.

Kelli tilted her head to the side, pushing her head back, exposing her neck.

CJ grinned as she leaned in and ran her tongue along the blonde’s proffered collarbone, all the way up to her earlobe. Kelli closed her eyes and relished the feeling of a hot, wet tongue on her, and tried not to sigh in contentment.

By now a small group had begun to gather. “Slam it!” Someone yelled.

CJ leaned forward somewhat awkwardly and took the shot in her mouth without using her hands, inadvertently burying her face in the younger woman’s ample bosom. Kelli giggled at the sensation of having this beautiful woman, essentially, motorboating her, after trying not to get turned on from the first step.

She tilted her head back and swallowed all of the clear liquid before taking the shot glass from her mouth. Without needing to be told, CJ bit down on the lime, sucking it from between the bartender’s full lips. 

“Suck it!” A somewhat larger crowd commanded, Danny included. Both women let out a small groan of pleasure at this final stage, their lips gently brushing together.

CJ pulled back and stood tall, and after a beat, looked around the room, finally noticing the applause from the crowd she had drawn.

The lime fell from her lips as her face flushed; Danny caught it before it hit the floor. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or this new intimate experience or the fact that she’d just done something like that, in public no less, that made her blush but whatever it was, it was okay by her in that moment.

Kelli licked her lips as a smile grew on her face. She pulled the shot glass from her cleavage and beamed, waiting for CJ to turn around and look at her. After a few moments of reveling in the applause, CJ looked at the bartender.

“Was it good for you?” Kelli leaned in, flirting quite heavily.

CJ smiled and said, “oh my god yes! Thank you! That was SO much fun!”

“Good! Glad to be there for a fellow girl’s first time,” she replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

The two giggled somewhat conspiratorially before Kelli walked back behind the bar. “Let me know if you need anything else. ‘Kay?”

CJ sat back down in the barstool, her mind reeling, and took a big sip from her beer before spinning around and looking at Danny. “Oh my god. That was so much fun. Oh my goodness!” She smiled before her eyes grew large as her next brilliant idea struck her. “You should do one off of me! Kiss me! Now!”

Danny leaned in, trying not to press his obvious arousal into her thigh, and kissed her tasting the last bit of lime on her lips. CJ’s tongue pushed between them quickly before pulling back, biting his lower lip as she did. “Mmm,” she sighed.

“Fuck,” he groaned under his breath. “You ready to get outta here?” His hand stroked up her thigh.

CJ looked down at her chest, ignoring his question. “I don’t have a lot to give,” she pushed her breasts together, “but I can totally make it work! Right?” She looked up for an answer.

“Can I please pay the tab?”

“No! You’re gonna do one off of me, remember? Besides, we still have beer to finish,” she pointed out as she took another healthy gulp from her bottle, finishing it. “And, being out in public is good.” 

“You just love the applause.”

“Hey!” CJ retorted with a grin as she set down her bottle and raised her hand, “Kelli with an ‘i’?”

The blonde spun around and nodded, coming over as soon as she’d finished mixing the Long Island Iced Tea for the girls across the bar.

“Hi again! What can I get ya?”

“Another Corona and some cheesy fries. Ooh! With ranch?”

“You got it. Are you good?” She asked pointing to Danny.

“Yep, thanks,” he gestured with a half full bottle of beer. “You have no idea,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Wait,” CJ called to her, “it’s real cheese right? Not that stuff from a can?”

“Of course. Nothing but the best,” she replied as she turned to grab a new bottle, with a slice of lime. 

Kelli put the full bottle in front of her and took the now empty one from CJ.

“Thank you!” CJ smiled.

“Feelin’ good baby?” Danny flirted.

“Oh yes. I’m glad we did this. C’mere,” she asked as she pulled his shirt towards her.

Danny stepped closer as CJ parted her legs for him. “Are you hard for me Daniel?” CJ slowly trailed her hand down his chest.

“I’m getting there. I definitely enjoyed that show.”

“Me too. Ooh look! A table in the corner is about to open up. How about we go sit by ourselves?” She asked, eyebrows raised, a gleam in her eye. “It’ll be more intimate, don’t you think?” CJ asked, staring at his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll go over there. You let Kelli with an ‘i’ know?”

“You trust me to be alone with her? What if we run off together and you never see me again?”

Danny chuckled and reached for his beer, pausing on his way in to lick CJ’s neck, “there’s a thought,” he started, his hot breath getting CJ painfully wet. “But you won’t.” He bit down just enough to send a jolt through CJ’s system.

“Hmm? Oh. No.” She blinked a few times trying to regain her train of thought. “Plus? I love that I can just look at you and get you hard for me.”

“Do not.” Danny pouted, playfully.

“Oh really?” CJ played along, arching an eyebrow, biting down on her lower lip, and slightly thrusting her chest forward.

Danny swallowed hard, “get me another beer?” Then, he turned around, focusing his attention on getting to the now empty table.

CJ giggled to herself and turned towards the bar. The other bartender, Ted, had just come on shift, “hey can you tell Kelli that we’re over in the corner now? Oh and can I get a Sam Adams, please?”

“Sure thing, honey.”

He put the bottle in front of her and walked over to the group of guys who were clearly trying to get his attention.

CJ walked over to the table and set the beer down in front of Danny. “By the way, I think I found someone you can do a shot off of?”

“Yeah?” Danny asked, somewhat skeptically.

“Yep. And lucky for you, Ted seems to like facial hair, too.”

“Not funny,” Danny replied as he drained the rest of his beer and reached for the new one. “Thanks for this.”

Kelli walked up with a plate of cheese fries, some utensils and napkins, then placed them all on the table. “Need a little privacy, you two?”

CJ grinned as she reached for the greasy goodness in front of her. “Maybe…”

“I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Enjoy.”

“Thank you Kelli!” CJ mumbled through a full mouth. “God these are good! Have some!”

Danny joined her and the plate of fries disappeared quickly.

“Ooh! Look!” CJ gestured towards a couple of twenty year olds getting ready to do body shots. 

They watched as the girl laid out on the bar and a lime was placed between her lips and tequila was poured into her belly button.

“Oh my god!” CJ said as she rose to get a better look. “I didn’t know that was an option. Look!”

Danny smiled and rose behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his semi into her ass, “I’m watching baby. I still want to take it from between your tits though,” he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and watched in awe as the male half licked her neck, moved to suck tequila from her navel and then kissed the lime out from between her lips.

“Hmm?” She replied in fascination.

“I said I want to make a meal of your breasts,” he replied, somewhat huffily.

“Oh! Oh Danny!” She turned around and kissed him. “Bite salt off of my nipples?”

Danny’s face softened into a small smile. “Exactly.” He leaned over and kissed her temple, pulling her hip into him. “Please let me get the check.”

“’Kay.”

He attempted to readjust himself before walking up to the bar and making the universal symbol for asking for the check, signing his name in the air.

Kelli nodded and Danny walked back to the table. Danny took another drink from his beer as CJ’s hand found its way into his lap.

A few minutes later, Kelli walked over to the table and put the tab in front of them. “You’re leaving me, huh?” She winked. “Hope to see you again soon!”

“Thank you again!” CJ gushed.

Danny looked at the check as Kelli walked off. “Didn’t we get Patrón? She charged us for Cuervo.”

CJ looked over the tab. “Oh, tip her well!”

“Don’t you think she already got a decent tip this evening? She got farther with you than I have since this morning.”

She giggled. “Body shots don’t pay the bills, Danny.”

He smiled back. “I know. I just wanna relive that moment for as long as I can.”

“Perv,” she laughed as she nudged him with her shoulder. 

“You love me,” Danny grinned.

They paid the check, Danny finished off what was left of his beer, and bid farewell to their new favorite bartender. The couple walked out of the bar, their arms wrapped around one another. “Can we come back before we leave in a few days? Please?” CJ asked, somewhat obviously.

Danny laughed, “should I be jealous? Or is there something you wanna tell me?”

CJ laughed. “No. I just want to throw some business her way. Don’t you? She’s going to be partly responsible for what’s going to happen tonight.”

“Yeah? What’s going to happen tonight?”

“I feel like it goes without saying,” she replied as she slid her hand down his back and into the back of his shorts, squeezing tightly as she did.

They flirted with each other as they walked back to the small cottage on the beach they were renting, just a few blocks from the bar. CJ’s hand moved over his ass to squeeze and dig her nails into it just to remind him she was still there.

“God I can’t wait to get you inside,” Danny groaned.

“What? Don’t wanna do me on the porch?”

“Not if you want to be welcome back here next summer.”

“Fair enough. Take me inside Daniel.”

They walked up to the house, Danny fumbling for the keys as CJ pressed her body against his back, reaching around to his front to massage his growing bulge.

He finally figured out how to get the key in the hole and unlocked the door, CJ snickering while he did.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You couldn’t get the key in the hole. How do I know you’ll be able to…”

“I’ve never heard any complaints before,” he interrupted as he tugged her into the narrow entryway.

“Nope,” she replied with a giggle.

The door shut behind them and Danny pinned her against the wall with his body, kissing her deeply, pulling back only long enough to mumble, “god I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

He kissed her again and ground his hips into her, making her even further aware of his need for her. Without thinking, Danny reached up and pulled the string tying up her bikini, grinning as it fell, exposing her breasts, still not missing a beat as his tongue explored her mouth.

CJ placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back into the wall just behind him, in the entryway. She dropped to her knees and with one hard tug, she pulled his shorts down to his ankles and looked up at him as she took ahold of his growing erection.

He groaned. “God yes!”

She swirled her tongue around his head as she stroked him, slowly, grabbing his balls with her other hand.

“Oh fuck, Jeannie. Yes!” 

CJ loved when he called her that, which only seemed to happen whenever they had incredibly hot sex.

Danny placed his hand on her head as she took him deeper and deeper into her throat.

She deep throated him once before pulling off of him and kissing the tip of his cock. He moaned and looked down at the loss of contact. “Fuck me Daniel.”

“Bedroom?”

“No. Here.” CJ stood and spun around before she pulled up her skirt and pushed her bikini bottoms to the side, wiggling her ass in Danny’s groin. She leaned forward and braced herself against the other side of the wall. “I need to feel you inside me. Right now.”

Danny reached down and slid himself deep into her. “God! You’re so fucking wet,” he marveled.

“Oh god!” She cried out. CJ pushed back into him as his hands grasped her hips, fingers digging deep into her flesh. “Harder,” she begged.

He grunted and complied as best he could, driving himself deep into her, his balls bouncing off her clit. “Cum for me,” he demanded.

CJ reached up and grabbed her breast, massaging and pinching, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop!”

“Do it,” he commanded with a low growl, fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Danny bit down on his lower lip to hold out for just a split second longer, just to feel her muscles massage his swollen cock.

“Oh god!” She screamed as she came, pushing herself back into him even harder, forcing his body back into the wall behind him.

Her thighs tensed and her toes curled as her orgasm pushed Danny to cum, too. He dug his fingers into her hips, trying to pull her into him even harder, burying his load deep within her.

Their grunts and expletives echoed off the walls as they struggled to catch their breath.

CJ rose slowly and pressed her back into his chest. Danny’s hands moved up her sweaty torso, coming to rest on her breasts as he kissed her neck.

“God I love you.”

She smiled, “mmm. I love you too.”

CJ stepped forward just enough to turn around to kiss him, pressing her body against his chest, his softening cock pressing into her hip. “Danny?”

“Hmm?” He replied lazily nuzzling her neck, his hands caressing her bare back.

“You owe me a body shot.”

Danny chuckled. “That I do. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” she concurred.

The couple stood and enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes before CJ pulled back, "how hot was that bartender, though?"

"Yeah," he agreed, his brain still fogged by sex.

"Come on," she started, grabbing a hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers together, to lead him toward the bedroom. "Bedtime."

Danny sobered slightly, "mmkay."


End file.
